Slice of Life
by Mr. Crash
Summary: These are short stories peering into the lives of various characters. Designed to give readers more insight into the minds of people. The first one is about Saria, and the second is about Ganondorf.
1. Here Comes the Sun

~*Here Comes The Sun*~  
  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
  
Based on the song "Here Comes The Sun," off the Abbey Road album. Written by George Harrison.  
  
***  
  
~*Here comes the sun,  
  
Here comes the sun,  
  
And I say...  
  
It's all right.*~  
  
The sun crept over the horizon in the forest. Rays of golden light struck flowers, and they began to blossom. Sunlight floated through the drops of water at the tips of leaves, and a sparkling magnificence was brought to the woodland of Kokiri.  
  
Spring was here!  
  
~*Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter,  
  
Little darling it feels like years since it's been here.*~  
  
After a frigid winter, warmth had crawled back into the lands of the forest. It had been a much colder winter than normal. Saria had been able to keep very rare plants alive through the winter; Kokiri are naturally attuned to nature. And being the Sage of the Forest had its perks.  
  
Last night, Saria had come and lain in a bed of grass. Literally. She had used her forest powers to create a small, fluffy patch of grass and flowers.   
  
Saria had been drained when the fight with Ganondorf ended only a month ago. But at times like these, she felt at peace with herself. All the violence and death that she'd advocated for, the support she'd given Link while he slaughtered so many, and fighting Ganondorf's minions...all of the feelings surrounding those things seemed to wash away.  
  
~*Here comes the sun,   
  
Here comes the sun,  
  
And I say...  
  
It's all right.*~  
  
The Sages were all granted powers designed to combat the forces of evil and death. The Sages, when working together, all helped create a current of magic that drew power from all parts of the life cycle. They each were links in a chain that made up the circle of life, and it was through Link that they worked.  
  
Darunia symbolized growing up and the Coming of Age, when ambition is all you know. Ruto symbolized the prime of a person's life, where anything that you set your mind to can be accomplished. Nabooru represented the middle-aged parts of a person's life, when experience takes over and your body's ability starts to decline. Impa was the twilight of a life, when the fingers of old age begin to grasp you.  
  
Zelda was a representation of the entire life cycle, and Rauru was a symbolization of the heavens and infinite wisdom.  
  
What was Saria? Saria's part in the life cycle was birth. She was the newborn child.  
  
This was something Saria found amazingly ironic. Kokiri never aged, and were immortal; they were unaffected by disease and sickness. Saria was as beautiful, flawless, and perfect as the day the forest gave birth to her...which was nearly one-thousand years ago. Yet, because she did not age, she was still a child at heart, though her wisdom and demeanor was that of an old woman.  
  
~*Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces,  
  
Little darling, it seems like it's years since it's been here.*~  
  
Saria followed a type of magic totally foreign to the rest of the sages. Saria followed the way of Karma. It feed off the feelings and thoughts of people. All feelings are radiated through auras. With just a glance, Saria can see what a person was thinking or feeling. If someone was joyful and euphoric, one type of aura was generated. If someone was hateful and destructive, another type of aura was generated. All feelings; jealousy, love, disgust, skepticism, happiness...all of them create a type of aura. Saria, in turn, can draw upon these auras to do magical things.  
  
Saria had discovered, when she was just beginning to practice Karma, that she most easily created magic when drawing upon auras of love and caring. This was what her normal demeanor had been like, but now, she strove to have all others be at peace and not fight. The ways of Karma had profoundly affected her life.  
  
~*Here comes the sun,   
  
Here comes the sun,  
  
And I say...   
  
It's all right.*~  
  
When the fight with evil had ended, Saria returned to Kokiri forest to find it in shambles. Darkness had crept back into the woods, and monsters had begun freely roaming the Lost Woods. When Saria returned to her home, she found it in ruins. Monsters had destroyed all the houses and scattered the Kokiri children. She'd spent almost a month tracking down the other children of the forest.  
  
The most shocking discovery she'd made was that winter had begun to fall over the edges of Kokiri Forest. When the Goddesses had first come to Hyrule, they created the Kokiri Forest to be a place of life, and as such had it be in an eternal spring. The Forest had never experienced summer, fall, or winter since the dawn of time. But when she reached the edge of the woodland, it had been there, plain as day: snow and ice. The trees and plants were long dead, and a thin layer of snow was on the ground. Truly, Ganondorf had been much more powerful than any of them had ever realized.  
  
~*Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.  
  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.*~  
  
But that was some time ago. Now, she was taking in the view of a beautiful sunrise.  
  
The sun had always been a symbol of hope and peace to her. No matter how dark the night became, the sun would always break over the horizon and banish the blackness away from the land. It was one of the few constants in her life; no matter what happened _under_ the sun, there would always _be_ a sun.  
  
During the war, she would always wake at the first break of day. Since there was so much to do, it was important to wake early so that as much as possible could be accomplished. For one, Ganondorf had no idea that Link was freeing the Sages during the war, otherwise, he would've simply sought Link out personally and confronted him, which would've been disastrous; Link would have no hope of defeating Ganondorf unless he had the full strength of all the Sages behind him. She and the other Sages had to constantly stem and inhibit Ganondorf's skills, so that he never became aware that his empire was falling apart at the seams.  
  
Also, the when she and Rauru were the only two free Sages, they had much to do in the way of repair. Although Link only saw a tiny part of it, the Sacred Realm was quite huge. It had been a golden land, filled with rolling, green hills, massive lakes, and a sky colored a perfect golden color. However, when Ganondorf had arrived, the land had instantly been defiled with black magic. She and Rauru had the arduous task of restoring the Sacred Realm to it's former glory.  
  
~*Little darling I feel that ice is slowly melting,  
  
Little darling it seems like years since it's been clear.*~  
  
Saria rose up from her bed of leaves. Recently, she'd been sleeping out in the woods. Having been disconnected from the forest so long, she wanted to be one again with nature. Right now, she was sleeping on the top of a hill overlooking Kokiri Forest. With dawn just breaking, it was truly a breathtaking sight to behold: Kokiri Forest in all it's splendor.  
  
~*Here comes the sun,   
  
Here comes the sun,And I say...   
  
It's all right.*~  
  
With a deep sigh of satisfaction, Saria smiled. All was right with the world. 


	2. Mean Mister Mustard

~*Mean Mister Mustard*~  
  
By Mr. Crash  
  
***  
  
Based on the song "Mean Mister Mustard", off the Abbey Road album. Written by John Lennon.  
  
***  
  
*Mean Mister Mustard sleeps in the park,  
  
Shaves in the dark  
  
Trying to save paper.*  
  
Ganondorf sat in his room, thinking. He'd successfully taken over the Gerudos, but now, could he manage them? It seemed as if nothing he planned would happen without _some_ slipup.  
  
After reaching the age of thirty-five and rightfully claiming the throne as his, ambassadors from all the major races approached him and tried to get him to sign treaties with them. His first impulses had been to capture them and hold them for ransom, and he told this to his top advisor, Nabooru. She disagreed strongly, saying that if he did that, then all the races would declare war on the Gerudos, and that they would enter a war they couldn't win. He'd have to parley with them for now, until more power was his.  
  
Also, resources had run low. Amazingly, even the simplest of things were running low. Like paper. 'How the HELL did we get low on paper?' he wondered. No one had informed him of this, or of the fact that wood was also low. Now, he was going to be forced to go into trading with the Hylians and Zoras. The main things that Gerudos traded were horses. Horses were the specialty of the desert people, and a well-bred Gerudo horse fetched a tall price.  
  
*Sleeps in a hole in the road  
  
Saving up to buy some clothes.  
  
Keeps a ten bob note up his nose.*  
  
There came a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. In stepped Helen, who was Captain of the Guard.  
  
"Hail, my king," she said, snapping a smart salute.  
  
"What's the trouble?" Ganondorf asked, curious. He rarely spoke with Helen, and found her to be surprisingly strong-willed and quick-witted. The few conversations he'd had with her had always been interesting, because she never spoke to him unless there was something to speak about.  
  
"Sir, it seems as though several Hylians were trying to climb the perimeter fence. They were armed with swords, daggers, and a bottle of poison."  
  
Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, what colors are they wearing?"  
  
"No colors or insignias of any kind were found on them. They are just wearing gray wool tunics."  
  
"Well, have them killed immediately."  
  
*Such a mean old man, such a mean old man.*  
  
"Well, hello there, Pamathia."  
  
*His sister Pam works in a shop,  
  
She never stops,   
  
She's a go getter.*  
  
Pamathia, better known as Pam, looked up from the forge. She pulled her goggles off and smiled happily at the king of the Gerudos. "Hail, my king! How are you?"  
  
As she stood up, Ganondorf couldn't help but admire her beauty and grace, considering she'd been working in the forges all her life. Sweat covered her face, and her great muscles flexed slowly.   
  
"So, is my horse ready?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly!" she responded with a smile. "I put my best effort ever in to this horse." With a wave of her hand, she led him over to the stables.  
  
In the back of the stables there was one stall with an enormous black horse. It had a lovely silver trim, and great, steel eyes looking out. It emanated a tremendous intelligence about it, and when Ganondorf made eye contact, he felt as though he was being studied. It was amazingly unnerving.  
  
"So, what makes the fittings so special?" he asked. "What makes this your best work ever?"  
  
"Well," she began, "I fitted all the horseshoes just right, crafting them perfectly out of the metal you supplied me with." Ganondorf smiled to himself.   
  
Some time ago, he had ridden into the desert, hoping to find some solitude. To his surprise, he came across a fault in the earth. Stones were melting from the heat from the fault, and the metals inside the rocks, such as copper and nickel, mixed together. He found a pool of the mixed metals. Most of it was liquid, but there was some metal that had cooled, and was in a solid form. Merely for amusement, he blasted it with his powers, but was shocked to find that it was merely scarred. After a bit of testing, he soon realized that this mixture was the hardest material he'd ever encountered.  
  
"Oh, by the bye, have you come up with a name for the metal?" He'd always been poor at naming, and had been unable to think of something to callthe metal upon it's discovery. When he'd presented her with the metal, he'd asked her to think of a name.  
  
She grinned. "How about...steel?"  
  
A thoughtful look crossed Ganondorf's face. "Steel...I like the sound of that."  
  
She looked delighted. "I also designed the armor for the horse. I made it perfectly, using the steel. I'll show it to you back at the forge." She paused. "Oh, do you by any chance have more of that steel stuff? It's an amazing material; hardest and most durable metal I've ever encountered. I think I could make some deadly things with it; swords, arrows, axes..."  
  
"No, but I can certainly get more. By next week's time, I'll have some for you."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
*Takes him out to look at the Queen,  
  
Only place that he's ever been.  
  
Always shouts out something obscene.*  
  
"Ha!" With a great shout, he spurred the horse into a gallop.  
  
What a fast runner! Truly, this was the best horse he'd ever ridden. It's strides were very long, and it covered ground amazingly fast. Granted, it would lose some speed once it was outfitted with all the armor, but for now, riding this beautiful, graceful animal gliding over the ground, unfettered by armor or weapons, Ganondorf felt simply magnificent.   
  
It'd been too long since he'd last been out riding, with the wind whipping his hair. Ganondorf had spent too much time cooped up in his castle with books and spells. He wanted to live!   
  
Despite being only thirty-five, Ganondorf felt fifty. Oddly, he actually knew what it was like to feel fifty. Spells kept him healthy and youthful in appearance, and even kept him young physically as well, but even they weren't without limitations. Every time he turned fifty-one, the clock would turn back on his life, and he'd be a thirty-year-old again. Then, he'd age twenty years, and become thirty again. In fact, he was closing on seventy right now, though only a few knew it. It was a very odd process.  
  
He came to an oasis as he rode around the desert. Dismounting, he wandered around the pool as his horse drank deeply. The wizard looked around, admiring the beauty of the land. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, Ganondorf smiled. All was right with the world.  
  
*Such a dirty old man, dirty old man.*  
  
***  
  
How'd you like those first two? If feedback is positive, I'll post a third. I've already got an idea worked out...  
  
I really liked writing these two chapters. As I said in the summary, they're intended to be character sketches, little slice-of-life fics that let you see deeper into the minds of various characters, and see what their life is like. My idea for the third chapter is Link, and the song is...well, I want to keep it a secret. If I can just motivate myself, I'm sure it'll be out soon.  
  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
~Mr. Crash 


End file.
